


when you get where you’re going by pyrodynamo

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of when you get where you’re going by pyrodynamo ready by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “It’s heroism, but it’s part show business,” Nathan told Kotetsu, once. “If you’ve got anything juicy, you might want to start milking it now before it becomes one of those open secrets nobody’s gonna pay for to have parroted all over the Sternbild Daily.”<br/>“Are you talking about scandals?” Kotetsu asks, at the same time Antonio says, “You mean like when you came out?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you get where you’re going by pyrodynamo

**Author's Note:**

  
**Title** : when you get where you’re going  
 **Author** : pyrodynamo  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tiger & Bunny  
 **Character** : Barnaby/Kotetsu  
 **Rating** : teen and up audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : “It’s heroism, but it’s part show business,” Nathan told Kotetsu, once. “If you’ve got anything juicy, you might want to start milking it now before it becomes one of those open secrets nobody’s gonna pay for to have parroted all over the Sternbild Daily.”  
“Are you talking about scandals?” Kotetsu asks, at the same time Antonio says, “You mean like when you came out?”  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/635537)  
**Length** 0:19:49  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/when%20you%20get%20where%20you're%20going%20by%20pyrodynamo.mp3.zip)


End file.
